


Humanitytale WIP

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tags May Change, Undertale AU, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanitytale is an original AU created by me. It is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

This is the Humanitytale opening story.

Once upon a time, two races lived together in peace. Humans and monsters. 

However, the peace didn't last. The humans feared the monsters and declared war.

It was a war they could not win. The monsters sealed the humans underground.

Year 201X

Years later, monsters are still told to stay away from the mountain that held the humans.

But one didn't listen. 

So the story begins.


	2. Changed Name

I have changed the name of this AU to Humanitytale. The name Humantale was already taken. I'm gonna try and work on some art for this.


	3. Overview / Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give some details about the story.

These are some important details about the au.

1\. All of the characters are humans.

2\. They cannot use magic except for Sans.

3\. Sans is the last human mage.

I also started a deviant art page. I will upload pixel art there.  
Link: http://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/


	4. AU List

This AU was officially added to an official AU list!

We are official now!

This is just a really quick update I wanted to share.

This is not my list, credit to its creator.

http://farsidejr.deviantart.com/journal/A-Guide-to-Undertale-AUs-582035769


	5. Monster Weapons

I am going to tell you the weapons of the humans use.

Random Encounters: Punches/ Kicks/ Bites

Napstablook: Water Gun

Toriel: Varieties Of Needles

Papyrus: One-Handed Sword

Sans: Magical Staff

Undyne: Spear (duh)

Alphys: No Weapon

Muffet: Martial Arts

Mettaton: Stun Baton/ Tazer

Asgore: Trident (also duh)

Flowey: Rusty Dagger


	6. Sans Art

I have created my first pixel art. I created Sans. 

Link: ALL OF THIS ART IS MINE  
http://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/art/HumanityTale-Sans-630312515

Can any of you suggest some good, free music software? I want to create some music too.


	7. Frisk Art

I made more art!

Link:  
http://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/art/HumanityTale-Frisk-630536240

It took me a while to make this. I'm gonna ask again. Free music creation software? Please?


	8. Chara and Papyrus Art

I made Chara  
Link:  
http://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/art/HumanityTale-Chara-630863639

And Papyrus  
Link:  
http://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/art/HumanityTale-Papyrus-631040235 

Music making is fucking hard.


	9. I MADE MUSIC!

I finally made my first track for this au. It's not that great. I made Your Best Nightmare.

Link:  
https://soundcloud.com/user-320272170/nightmare-humanitytale-your-best-nightmare


	10. Sans And Papyrus

I decided to update some details about this. 

Sans officially has... A DRINKING PROBLEM.   
And, I decided to make it so that Sans and Papyrus are code names.  
Sans's real name is Alex.  
Papyrus's real name is Jack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One last thing,  
plus kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to update this when I can. I hope to someday actually be able to make a fan-game.


End file.
